Dmitrii Blinov
Dmitrii Blinov is a major antagonist in the Castlevania game Dawn of Sorrow. He is one of the potential successors to Count Dracula. He inherited Dracula's power of Mimicry and would stop at nothing to inherit Dracula's vacant throne, which he considers to be his alone. History Dracula was destroyed for good in 1999 and his Castlevania was sealed into a solar eclipse, bringing what everyone hoped to be the end of the conflict between Good and Evil. Unfortunately, Dracula was reincarnated and three men born the exact same day of his destruction inherited some of his Dark Powers. Among them Graham Jones, Dario Bossi and Dmitrii himself, who gained the power of Mimicry. 36 years later in 2035, Graham entered the Castlevania and attempted to take it over, only to get killed in battle by Soma Cruz, the true reincarnation of Dracula who rejected his Dark Legacy. However, even Soma's victory over Chaos, the source of all Evil, was not enough to destroy Evil. One year later, the Dark Priestess Celia Fortner invited Dmitrii, Dario and Soma into the Castlevania lookalike she had created, organizing a competition to see who would prevail and earn the title of the new King of the Night. In the game, Dmitrii first appears as someone rash and arrogant who follows Celia's orders, but this is a cover. He is in fact cunning, ambitious and extremely conceited. He feels that only he is worthy of the throne of Dracula and is willing to destroy any opposition. At one point, Soma witnesses him killing a Malachi monster: a Cthulhu-looking demon. When fought as a boss, Dmitrii attacks Soma with a dagger and with the Malachi's special attack "Nightmare": a huge sphere of ghostly energy, that moves slowly and can be jumped over. Dmitrii instantly copies whatever attack Soma strikes him with and uses it instead of "Nightmare", so it is advised to only strike him with normal weapons or to make him copy the least dangerous attack possible. Dmitrii is agile, spry and quite adept in dodging Soma's attacks, but all in all he is not very hard to defeat. Dmitrii apparently dies at the end of the fight and Soma absorbs his soul, due to his own power of Dominance. If the player triggers the bad ending (during which Soma becomes the King of Night) or the regular ending (during witch Soma trashes Celia's plan), Dmitrii never reappears and is thought dead. If on the contrary Soma manages to see through Celia's deceit and resist corruption, it is revealed that Dmitrii intended to have his soul absorbed by Soma, so that he would copy his Power of Dominance from the inside. He then possesses a doppelganger to be reborn physically and departs with Celia within the Abyss of the Castle. There, he uses Celia (whom he no longer needs) as a sacrifice and summons countless demons to defeat Dracula's son Alucard, who tracked him down and tried to stop him. He later absorbs the souls of as many demons as possible to gain their powers and become invincible. However, he does not master the Power of Dominance well enough to keep all these souls under his control. When Soma confronts him, the souls overwhelm and kill him, merging together into a gargantuan abomination named Menace. To defeat Menace, Soma must first strike its legs, more specifically the head incorporated in its knee, which appears sporadically, while being trapped under the crouching bulk of the abomination. Soma must avoid the blades and poison-breathing heads that protrude from Menace's body. Menace then stands upright and attacks Soma with stomps and punches. It also sends swarms of flying jaws to harass Soma. Soma must finish off the head in its knee and also attack the head between its skeletal jaws, until the abomination is destroyed. Menace reappears as a boss in the medley game Harmony of Despair. External links *Dmitrii Blinov at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Traitor